Better That We Break
by bepluver
Summary: Draco and Harry were in love, until they began to realise that the paradise they had created together might not last forever. Breaking it off was not the easiest thing for Draco, but coping is all he has left as an option.


**So, I guess I was bored. So I wrote another depressing Songfic using a Maroon 5 song. By the way, I give Maroon 5 all of the credit. Well, no. J.K. Rowling gets credit for writing Harry Potter. Basically, they both get credit for being ridiculous amazing people. **

**Hope ya'll enjoy, I guess. **

**The song is "Better That We Break" by Maroon 5, by the way. Just in case you didn't catch that.**

* * *

_I never knew perfection 'til  
I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
Just to hear you say the simple things_

Draco knew that their relationship just couldn't last. There were so many odds against them, the only humane thing to do was to just give up. But dating the same person in secret for over a year, can really leave its scars.

_Now waking up is hard to do  
And sleeping is impossible, too  
Everything is reminding me of you  
What can I do?_

He was having a rather difficult time coping to a new life without his lover of a year. They had such an eventful year, too. All of the times they snuck out of their own dormitories to meet in the Room of Requirement. Most times to just cuddle and talk about how much they loved each other. They knew someday it would all have to come to an end. Even though Draco knew it was the best thing for them, he would do almost anything to be back in his lover's arms once again.

_It's not right, not okay  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way  
It's better that we break_

Draco knew that deep down they could have made it work. They could have shrugged off all of the potential negativity that would have been pressured upon them if they let people know of their secret relationship. But they didn't want that. They thought everything would be fine. They didn't expect either of them to get so attached to the other that it would be so hard to let go. It was hard enough for the other to let the other know how they felt. All of the hate they usually aimed at each other. Until that faithful day, when they both got detention for getting into an argument in Potions.

They were forced to be partners, like always, and Harry wasn't doing something right so Draco of course was the first to let him know about it. Well, Harry didn't like being told what to do by such people as Draco Malfoy. So, they got into this huge argument that caused a huge mess. They both had to stay after a couple hours to clean up the mess. After the mess was cleaned up, they both had to sit and wait another thirty minutes before they could leave. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was doing it wrong, I'm sorry."

Which of course, took Draco off guard. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before responding.

"Well, it's okay, Potter. Just, just don't let it happen again. Okay?"

That's when his eyes met the green eyes of his arch enemy sitting not 5 feet away from him. He stared deep into them, taking in all of the hurt and anger they had stored in them. He eventually shook his head and looked away from the green eyed, messy haired, 6th year Gryffindor.

That's when Draco felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. This startled the blonde, who almost hurt his neck he turned his head to his right so fast.

"Yes?" he said, narrowing his eyebrows.

He still doesn't know how it happened, but later on that night he and Harry were in the Room of Requirement, holding the other in a passionate embrace while lying on the couch in front of a warm fireplace. Only occasionally breaking lip contact.

From that point forward, they saw each other in secret whenever they could get a chance to.

_A fool to let you slip away  
I chase you just to hear you say  
You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

Oh, the things Draco would give up if that would mean he could be with Harry again. He should have never let him go. He should have kept seeing him in secret. Or even better still, not cared if people knew. What would people do anyway? It was their lives. They could live them how they saw fit.

The dreams Draco has been having since he and Harry broke it off a week ago have been horrendous. Many of which involve them together once again, in front of a crowd of people. Them both in tuxes, exchanging vows to love and cherish each other, as long as they both shall live. He would wake up with tears running down his cheeks, wishing he could call out to his Harry again, knowing he cannot.

While he was with Harry, it was like nothing else mattered. Harry was the only thing in his sight, the only thing his vision cared to see. He remembered their first night together.

Harry, standing in front of the fireplace, leaning over Draco, slowly caressing his face. All he could see was Harry. Just Harry. It was always, always just Harry. Forget they were in front of a fireplace. Forget where they were. Because it didn't matter. He could see nothing else. Only Harry.

_The city looks so nice from here  
Pity, I can't see it clearly  
While you're standing there it disappears  
It disappears_

Draco thought he could handle being alone. He thought he could handle letting his true love slip away into the night. He thought losing Harry was something he could handle. There are many times when the thoughts we have are obviously wrong. Draco was learning that which each passing day, each sleepless night. The tossing and the turning. The visions of his lover passing through his subconscious. The need he had to feel Harry's lips upon his again. He often woke up curled up in a ball under his sheets. He wanted to cuddle with the man he cared about the most again. But he knew he was long gone.

There would be no re-dos. No "babe, I'm sorry. Let's start over."

Not with the way it all ended, anyway.

_It's not right, not okay  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way  
It's better that we break_

It was 8 o'clock again. Draco was making his way to the Room of Requirement for what would be his last meeting. He entered to see Harry already there, sitting on the couch where they first discovered that such enemies could learn to love each other. He walked over to him and sat down.

"Harry," he began, feeling his eyes tear up "Harry. I can't continue seeing you like this."

Harry felt his heart start to beat faster, "But, why Draco?" he said, beginning to cry slowly at first, but the tears kept coming like a waterfall of sorrow.

"I've realised that what I've had with you has been fun, but I'm just not that into guys as I thought I was. As much as I still want to love you, Harry, I can't do it anymore. If my father ever finds out, I can't imagine what would happen to me then. I'm sorry Harry, I can't do this anymore."

Draco slowly stood up and avoiding any contact with Harry at all, without even looking at him one last time, he left the room and made his way to his dormitory. Where he cried for the entirety of the night.

_Saw you sitting all alone  
You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right  
Life these days is getting rough  
They've knocked you down and beat you up  
But it's just a roller coaster anyway, yeah_

Draco turned in early, right after he ate dinner. He got into bed without even changing into his pajamas, and started sobbing.

He didn't fall asleep until a few hours after he went to his dormitory. Luckily, he had stopped crying by the time others arrived. He fell into a restless sleep, images of a certain boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, going through his mind as he finally drifted off into a slumber.

_It's not right, not okay  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way_

I'm not fine, not okay  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way

In a perfect world, Harry would be with Draco forever and always. There would be no tears, as long as he had the person he needed in his life by his side. There was no hope for a better tomorrow, as long as Draco had to live without Harry. Two lovers, brought together by a random fate that wasn't set in stone, as they were soon violently ripped apart by the harsh realities of life.

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better of this way  
It's better that we break, baby_


End file.
